The present invention is related to a cut-free magnetic tape structure. A soft magnetic substrate of the tape structure is formed with multiple embossed textures. The embossed textures are one by one adjacently arranged on the substrate in an extending direction of the tape structure. A user can manually tear apart the tape or tear off a segment of the tape in a forming direction of any embossed texture without using any tool.
Soft magnets have been widely used recently. Ferric oxide powder or other magnetizable powder is added into a complex sheet material or block material which is a mixture of rubber and plastic or resin. The material is at least once magnetized. Pulse current passes through a magnetic conductive disc with different magnetized divisions to induce different magnetic poles on the surface of the substrate material. Accordingly, a flexible and soft magnet is formed. Such soft magnets can attract each other or attract an iron-made object (attracted object). The soft magnet serves as the material of decorative magnetic block (sheet), magnetic clip, etc. Recently, thin soft magnetic sheets have been developed to widen the application range of soft magnets.
In general, the soft magnet must be previously magnetized and cut in manufacturing procedure before used.
The conventional soft magnet is cut and divided into custom-made products. Thin sheet magnet is cut by means of a cutting tool. This is inconvenient in use. Moreover, in the case of long-distance cutting operation of the soft magnet, a locating platform is necessary for precise measurement and cutting operation. In a modularized production line of soft magnet, the measurement and cutting operation complicate the production procedure and increase the manufacturing cost. As a result, the production capacity is lowered.
A conventional single-face tape is wound into a roll. When used, one end of the tape is pulled out and cut into a segment. The segment of the tape can be attached to an article as a protective cover. The thin sheet magnet can be combined with such tape to achieve more convenience. Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 500126 discloses an improved double-face tape. The main body of the tape is made of soft plastic material such as PVC or EVA. An adhesive layer is painted on bottom face of the tape main body. A high-adhesion double-face adhesive film is integrally combined with top face of the tape main body, whereby both faces of the tape main body are adhesive. A double-face oily releasable paper is attached to the back face of the adhesive film. The tape main body is wound into a roll.
It is tried by the applicant to combine the thin sheet magnetic substrate with the texture of the conventional tape to form a magnetic tape structure which can be easily torn off. A sprayed or painted coating is sprayed or painted on a first face of the magnetic substrate. An adhesive layer is overlaid on a second face of the magnetic substrate. Therefore, the magnetic tape has both adhesion and magnetic attraction.